Past the Well
by InuSmil3z
Summary: This is what happens to Inuyasha when Kagome leaves him unexpectedly. Is it possible to go insane fom missing someone way too much? DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED ONESHOT InuKags
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot that took me so long to get right, I tell you it was a bit frustrating and i still i don't know if it's good enough, but i've reviewed and rewrote it like a thousand times so i guess it's good enough now. I'm quite happy with myself on this one. SO i hope that your quite happy with this one as well. Remember guys, i'm just a starter and i suck at writing, so be nice! Like always i hope you enjoy. But most of all i hope you review!!**

**xoxoxmuahzzxoxox**

**InuSmilez**

Past the Well

Everyday was the same.

His feet always found a way to carry him to the place that he was more familiar with than his own mother's grave.

The well.

Ever since she had went away, he had been coming to this place, everyday, for the last two months.

He had no reason too, he just did.

Or at least his mind told him he had no reason. His heart begged to differ.

Walking the same path, seeing the same sights, inhaling the same scents, everything had remained the same after she left. Yet at the same time, nothing was the same; in his world her absence had changed everything.

He tried to deny the fact that he missed her desperately. Of course his friends knew better. His coming here was a sure sign that he was missing her. He was not the same since she left. More withdrawn, more depressed, it was how he had become without her. It was this very fact that led him to the well everyday.

They complained that he came too often. It was true; he did, at all times, even during the late hours of the night. They feared that he wasn't okay, and that maybe he had gone insane after she left him behind.

For a while they followed him on his walks, observing and commenting like always; just to see if they could make him okay again. If it was like always, he would have said something out of anger, but they were never yelled at for their actions. Not once. Something had happened to the hanyou they knew and loved. He was different.

Nothing they said or did helped change him back to his old ways. They were worried, he wasn't okay, this they knew for sure, but they didn't know how to help their dejected friend. His disease was in the heart, the mind, and in the soul. The only cure had disappeared. Nothing could be done for him. Eventually they stopped complaining, eventually they stopped following. Instead they prayed for him to get better.

He only got worse as the days went by.

It was always the same when he came here. He always approached the precious link between the eras in slow measured steps. When he got near, he would stick his head idly over the lip of the well, peering inside the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of the small girl he was searching for. When he didn't see her, he would move to sit beneath a tree across the well. It was there, he would wait for her, sometimes for hours at a time. He always watched for the blue light that brought her to him. It never came. Impatient as ever, he would get tired of waiting, and it was only then that he would try crossover to her era by jumping inside the well. It never worked. He was no longer allowed through the well; it had been sealed with her absence.

He only wanted to see her again.

He had been doing this process for so long now, it came naturally. Obsession took over as he continued his search for her. He was gradually slipping away.

Day by day, a little more of him was lost.

Climbing out of the well, he would simply walk away, only to return hours later to do it all over again. Time and time again he tried. Time and time again he failed. She never came. Despite that, he never stopped trying.

Inuyasha had gone insane.

Kagome had stolen his sanity.

At night in his sleep he would dream restless dreams of her. Filled with the memories they had shared, it was the cause of him waking up countless times, a familiar ache pounding deep within his chest. At night she haunted him. During the day she harassed him. He found himself thinking of her, even when he didn't want to anymore. She had become his mind; all he ever thought about was her.

Kagome had taken his heart.

Inuyasha had lost his soul.

Day after day he went to the well. Day after day she never showed. He became lost to his will to see her again; he became a slave to his desire to be with her again.

Inuyasha was a goner.

Kagome had made him that way.

His hope never faded, his love burned, but his regret of letting her go stained him.

One day she returned, the scent of her being whirled around him, teasing him, provoking him as he pretended to sleep under the tree across the well. His back was facing her; he listened to her feather light footsteps as she drew near him. He heard the crinkle of grass beside him, knowing by her closeness that she had taken seat beside him. Her fingers danced daintily against his shoulder, as she prodded him to face her. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was like sweet liquid honey, filled with her own regret.

He was not surprised at her sudden presence. He had been expecting her for some while now. Not being able to face her yet, he just listened to her pleas and her apologetic explanations. All he could do was cover her frail hand that was on his shoulder with his own rough one. Touching her, just to make sure she was there for real, to make sure he wasn't dreaming her. He stayed like this for the longest while, afraid that if he made the slightest move she would fade away. She called for him again. "Inuyasha..."

Only then did he face her, the pain, sorrow and desperation etched deeply in his flawless features. Inuyasha regarded her, the one he had been longing to see for so long. She was still so beautiful, it took his breath away. Burning her features in his memory for eternity, he laid his head in her lap, taking in her scent. She simply watched him, stroking his hair, tears spilling from her clear blue eyes, sending him the silent message that she was sorry. He had forgiven her a long time ago. "Kagome…"

Neither spoke any words after that. Inuyasha was overwrought by the desire to hold her forever in his arms.

Pulling her down beside him slowly, that desire began to cloud his mind. He wanted her…no he needed her. Badly. He was going to show her just how much he missed her…just how much he loved her.

Kissing her tenderly, he still wondered vaguely if she was she was an illusion, a product of his insanity. When she responded to his kiss with force and fervor, it became apparent that she was indeed real. So he deepened it allowing all the emotions he felt to be poured into the affection. He was in no haste. And neither was she. Their clothes seemed to fall away effortlessly, as they reached for each other greedily. They touched, they felt, they explored, but most of all they loved. Loved with passion, with hope and with regret. He focused his everything on her, fraught to keep her, as if it was just for the moment. Maybe it was, but even so he would make her his, if only for the night. Everything was perfect up to the last wave of ecstasy that sent them spiraling into heaven, as their hearts and souls became one.

Kagome gave him her heart,

She had already taken his.

Inuyasha became a part of her soul,

He found his soul in hers.

They fell into a deep sleep, wrapped securely in each others arms.

In the dark of the starless night, she slipped away from his side.

He awoke the next morning to find the one he loved gone.

Sighing, he got up and pulled on the remainder of his clothes.

Today was different.

This time his feet carried him past the well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There how was it.Was it good, was it bad, was it silly... oh i dunno u tell me when u review!!! I can tell u this though...I liked it!!!!!!**

**Love:**

**Smil3z**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

Hey you guys… I know that the ending may be a little confusing, but I will clear things up right now. Sorry for the confusion, it's a little open ended, but that's how I pictured it in my head, and I like it that way. But for those of you that don't understand, I will try my hardest to make it clear for you.

Ahem… so here's the thing. So here's the theory. You all know that there is a possibility that when the jewel is complete, Kagome may have to purify it to get rid of it. Is that right? So seeing as the jewel is the only connection between the eras, if it is destroyed both Inuyasha and Kagome may not be able to cross over anymore. This means that Kagome will have to make a decision on whether or not she will want to stay in the future to live a normal life, or stay with Inuyasha in the past. After she makes this decision, it will be final, and she will be stuck in the era she chose for eternity or what not.

Am I right so far?

Even if this is just a theory, I based my story on it. In my story, Kagome chooses to live in the future, because it's what she wants. But this decision has torn Inuyasha's heart to pieces, and he goes insane missing her, but that you guys already know that part.

What is confusing is the fact that Kagome comes back and then leaves again. Well let me help with this. You see, in my story, even though she made her decision, she still regrets most parts of it, especially the part about leaving Inuyasha behind. She loves him as you all know, so it's only natural that she would want to see him again, if only once. It's that fact that leads her to cross the well, and come to him. She only wanted to see him again; to apologize for hurting him so much, but even though she regrets some parts of her decision, it doesn't mean she will change it. It was final, so she leaves him because of that, because of her stronger desire to be in the future. I know its cruel right? But that's the way it is, sorry guys.

Now I'm going to clear up the last part of my story.

If you were reading carefully you may have noticed that in the beginning I said that "everyday his feet carried him to the well" or something similar to that. You that the reason he goes to the well everyday is because he misses Kagome so much. The well was his connection to her, and he thinks that if he goes there everyday he might be able to find her again. It was his only wish, to see her again if only once. When she comes he gets his wish, does he not?

I may not have written it, but Inuyasha is aware of Kagome's decision. He knows that he can only keep her for one night, and again if you were reading carefully I wrote that in the final big paragraph. He is aware that she is going to leave him again. Regardless, as long as he gets to see her, he's fine with that. It's a sad though, but what can I do?

So do we have this clear?

Inuyasha's reason for going to the well everyday was to see Kagome again, if only once.

So when I said that "today was different, this time his feet carried him past the well…" I mean that today is different because he's not going to go to the well today. He no longer has a reason to, because he got to see her. Instead he's going to go past the well, and move on with his life.

Does that make sense?

I hope it did, because in my head it makes sense.

It's sad I know, but it is an angst fic, it's not meant to be happy.

Once again, sorry for the confusion. I hope you understand!!

But anyways, thanks for the reviews, you guys are wonderful!

NUFF LOVE:

Smil3z


End file.
